A Higher Love
by Kimiko Kama
Summary: The days and nights are beginning to blur for Cloe as she drifts in her yellow raft. Then one evening Cloe spots an island and learns a life shattering lesson...One shot


A Higher Love Melissa (Kimiko Kama)  
  
The sky was darkening Cloe thought, but that didn't matter. To Cloe the days were blurred and the sky, it only changed for fun: blue, gray, orange, red, pink and a combination if she was lucky. Cloe sat quietly in her yellow raff that was beginning to wear; her greatest fears were not finding land, and holes. Cloe watched the changing sky when something caught her eye: land. Cloe screamed. To her this was better then chocolate cake. She could set up house and live here, or maybe she would find people. Grabbing her makeshift ore she rowed frantically toward the island.  
When she finally made it to the island the sky was completely dark and her guiding light was the glow of the sandy beaches. She rowed until she hit solid ground. Then jumping from the raft she pulled it to shore and collapsed. She breathed hard. She could smell her body drenched in the salty sea air. Staring at the night sky she hardly noticed people coming near. It wasn't until she heard the deflating whoosh of her raft that her body started to tense, but it was too late. Two guys had grabbed her and another was holding her things along with the ripped raft. Cloe tried to scream but one quickly covered her mouth. "No one cares if you scream." Tears welled up in Cloe's eyes. What was going to happen to her?  
The men dragged her through the dank jungle. She felt her body bruise as she hit every tree stump and rock. Suddenly she felt the warmth of an orange light spill over her body. She noticed that her already ragged clothes were completely ruined with tears and mud. She tried to scream once again but knew it would do any good. The guys ignored her jerking her up to where she could see the source of the warm glow: it was a bonfire on another part of the beach.  
  
There was a large group of people. They were all having fun: drinking, dancing, and a few make out sessions that could wait until a dark corner could be found. This was a party that wouldn't end and it was clear who the leader was. He was strong yet lean and had long blonde hair. He seemed to have a natural ability to dance. Cloe watched him in awe. When he danced he looked as if he were making love to his partner. Her attention was drawn when she saw the guy with her things walk up to the leader. He looked pissed at being interrupted during the "dance". Cloe hoped this wasn't a violent tribe.  
As the leader moved closer she could feel her heart beating uncontrollably. She knew that at the snap of his fingers she could be thrown back to sea. She couldn't handle that and when he was close enough to hear her she dropped to her knees. "Oh please! I've been at sea so long. Please don't hurt me!" Cloe lookup trying to read some kind of pity in the leader's face but instead she could tell nothing. His features were hardened. She looked closer and saw something she recognized. Her jaw dropped but before she could utter another word the leader gave a signal to the men and they dragged her away. Cloe looked over her shoulder to catch another glimpse at the Leader. When she glanced she watched as he put his arm around a rather plump looking girl. Cloe let the guys throw her into a hut adding on to her collection of bruises. Her mind was racing though and she didn't notice. Was the Leader Ved?  
Cloe sat on a bench against the wall of the hut. She had convinced herself that she had found Ved. The guy who's love had kept her alive while she was imprisoned in the game; he was here on this island. She had watched other kids crumble, but she stayed strong because she had Ved to think of, Ved and his love. She could hear the music dying down and a lot of giggling. Another party was getting started. Cloe sat quietly her eyes had gotten used to the darkness and studied the clutter; much different from the clean Techno's quarters. She knew it was Ved's because earlier a girl tried to enter and she distinctly heard his voice telling the girl not to.  
  
Cloe's thoughts were interrupted when the Leader entered. She stood. "Ved?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
She smiled. "Ved it's me, Cloe!"  
  
"I know who you are. How did you get here?"  
  
"By the raft those goons slashed. I don't know where I'm going. I just wanted to find a home...and you."  
  
"I wanted to find you so much back then. I let myself get captured to better my chances." He held her face in his hands. "It hurt me when I couldn't find you."  
  
"Oh Ved!" She started to cry. "Ved, I'm right here, Ved. I love you." She whispered. Ved leaned in and kissed her. She couldn't believe this was happening. It was like every dream she had ever had since being stuck in the game. ved kissed her so passionately that she felt it all over her body. His hands moved down to her waist grabbing at her clothes. She let them go willingly kissing him as they moved toward the mat.  
  
Outside the hut, the plump girl sat quietly near the door. she smiled at the sound of heavy breathing and continued to patch up the yellow raft.  
The next morning Cloe woke to the bright sunlight that streamed through a window in the hut. It spilled over her tan skin and was filled with warmth. She looked at the sky; it was blue, and un-mocking. She wrapped the blankets around her bare body and tried hard to remember every moment from the night before: His touch, his kiss, and the all around flow. It was magic. After a minute or so, Ved came back to the hut. He was holding a bowl in one hand and a bundle in the other. Cloe sat up on the mat. "I missed you this morning when I woke up. Where were you?"  
  
"Making you breakfast and getting you some new clothes." He sat the bowl and bundle down in front of her.  
  
She looked at them smiling. "Thank you." She ate the food. She didn't know he knew how to cook. Maybe he had only just learned. Once she was finished she looked up at him wondering what was next.  
  
He smiled. "This," he said pointing to the bundle, "is a bikini, a wrap, and some sandals. It's what most of the girls wear since it's so warm. In the evening they might wear a sweater." Cloe nodded opening the bundle. The bikini was red and the wrap was a dark forest green.  
  
"It's beautiful Ved." Cloe pulled him into an embrace. After a moment she pulled away. "There's a stream just out of the way. I know someone who could show you the way. Her name is Shella; she'll treat you well."  
  
Cloe nodded putting back on her ragged clothes. She had seen so many instances were couples fell apart from being away from each other, but not her and Ved. They were solid. After putting something on she grabbed the bundle and walked out of the hut. Standing in front of her was the plump girl from form last night, but Cloe noticed she wasn't exactly plump, but pregnant.  
  
The girl smiled. "You must be Cloe; I'm Shella."  
Cloe smiled as she walked behind Shella toward the stream. She seemed nice enough. Shella's hair was dark brown and flowed easily behind her in loose natural curls. Cloe also noticed that she glowed like most pregnant women but had a natural air all her own. "It's not much further," Shella said quietly, "only a few more steps."  
  
"I'm fine. I'm used to a little walking."  
  
Before Cloe could think of another thing to say to clear the dead air, Shella stopped and turned to face her. "If you go straight passed that tree you should be able to find a stream. I'll be right here if you need me." Cloe nodded heading toward the stream. She was half way through her bath when something started to bother her. She noticed that Ved was being sweet, but not cheerful; he was tender, but not playful. She watched the current flow pass her almost as if she weren't there. This had set her off her center point she had found last night. Looking up she noticed the sky was gray and mocking. Something was wrong with Ved.  
  
After Cloe changed into her new clothes she found Shella just were she had said she would be. "Nice bath?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." Cloe followed Shella back to camp. On their way there Cloe looked at Shella. "Um, Shella, you and Ved are friends right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you know what happened to Ved while he was captured?"  
  
"Yes, but it's really difficult to explain. He doesn't talk about it. The experience changed him."  
  
"I can tell."  
  
"Cloe think that the Ved you knew is completely gone."  
  
"I saw that last night."  
  
Shella smiled. They continued to walk in silence until a bit of light caught Cloe's eye. She stopped pointing in its direction. "What over there?"  
  
Shella hesitated. "Um, nothing, look out that's all."  
  
"Really must be a good view then, let's go!" Cloe grabbed Shella's arm heading toward the open area. When Cloe reached the contrasting lighted area she covered her eye with her hands.  
  
"Cloe maybe we should go back I'm feeling a little strained."  
  
"Then we can rest here," Cloe said removing her hands, but she didn't see distant mountains or wavy seas, instead she saw the City, her home.  
Cloe stared in disbelief. She couldn't believe she was this close to the City. She had wondered where it was, wither she was anywhere near, but now she was close; she could practically smell the city stench. But then Cloe stopped. if Ved was this close to The City, his brother, why didn't he try to go back? Cloe turned to Shella the question written on her face. Shella was sitting against the trunk of a tree holding her tummy. "You'll have to ask him."  
  
"But you know the answer."  
  
"Just ask him," taking this as a sign to leave Shella stood using the tree for support. They headed back to the campsite.  
  
When they reached their destination it was close to midday and only a few people were around. Cloe wanted to talk to Ved, but she knew he wasn't around. She turned to Shella who was rubbing her eyes tiredly. "You should sleep." Cloe said.  
  
"I know." Shella responded quietly and with that she went to a hut and lifting the flap entered. Cloe stared blankly at the low tide. She needed time to pass and fast; She wanted her questions answer. Cloe went to his hut and waited in the one place she knew he would find her. In side shielded from the prying eyes and the merciless sun Cloe sat and waited.  
  
That evening, Cloe could feel the coolness of the sun dieing and hear the crackles of the beginning bonfire. She wondered if to night was going to be like the last. She wanted Ved to come in; she wanted to get her questions out. Her prayers were answered when in a few minutes Ved entered. He dropped his sack near the entrance and didn't seem to notice Cloe on the bench, not like last night.  
  
Cloe spoke. "Ved?" Her mouth was dry. He only grunted in response. "I missed you today."  
  
"Hmm...Have you eaten?"  
  
"No, but I--"  
  
"You should eat."  
  
"I'm not hungry." She said it quickly in order to get it out. "Ved what happened to you?"  
  
There was no response. She watched as the muscles in his jaw flexed. She was treading on dangerous ground, but she didn't care; she needed to know. "If it's hard for a vert, Cloe, just imagine what it's like for an ex- Techno."  
  
Cloe shivered at this response. "I saw something today." He grunted once more, his back to Cloe. "Ved did you know the City is near here?"  
  
She knew the answer, but there was a shred of hope for the answer she wanted. "Yes." the shred was gone.  
  
Cloe stood, "then why didn't you go back?"  
  
He turned. "It's not that easy."  
  
"But, Ved, your brother; what about him?"  
  
"What about him? Jay and his morals, I go back and he sticks it in my face about the Technos, because he is always right."  
  
"Ved, he wouldn't do that."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Cloe turned crossing her arms. She needed to calm down, focus. She didn't want to fight with Ved. Suddenly she heard the flap lift. She turned back to see Shella, who glancing in her direction walked over to Ved. "Have you told her?" Shella whispered in a low voice.  
  
"Told me what?" Cloe tried to keep the panic out of her voice as Shella walked toward her.  
  
"Cloe maybe you should sit." Shella's calm was becoming eerie.  
  
"No!" Cloe stepped back.  
  
"Ok," Shella sighed looking at Ved, his back turned. "Cloe, Ved's married to me and I'm going to have his child."  
"Wha-What!" Cloe stared in shock. The look of calm on Shella's face and what she had said didn't register with Cloe. "Ved, is that true?"  
"Cloe listen to—"  
"No! You slept with me Ved, what about that?"  
"It was apart of the closure, Cloe."  
"Huh?" Cloe looked at Shella. "Closure?"  
Ved turned. "We made this deal as apart of our vows that if loves from our past came to this island we would give each other closure."  
"So you slept with me? You PIG!"  
"Clo listen to me." Ved begged.  
"No, you people are sick!" Shella tried to grab her arm. "Get away from me with your fucking closure BS. I didn't need it, you hear me, NOT ME!" With that, Cloe ran from the hut. She ran the length of the beach until she came to the rocks. She didn't stop and she started to climb the rocks. The dark sky over head and the water crashing into her soaking her entire body.  
When she had found a large enough rock to sit on she curled up bringing her knees to her chest and buried her head into her arms. She felt lost looking out and watching the glowing lights of City. She wondered what they were eating. Did they have a candle light ceremony; was her picture on the table? She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. Her body shivered as she tried to take steady breaths. The wind was starting to blow, but she didn't care, all of her courage everything she had was crumbling under. She looked up at the twinkling sky. "What do I do now?!" She needed a sign.  
Cloe sat for what seemed like hours staring at the sparkling city lights until they started to blink out. One here...two there...and Cloe sat quietly waiting, afraid of what to do next. What was going to be her next mistake? Then something happened. She heard a fumbling of someone's movements over the rocks. Cloe slipped down trying to hide. She watched as Shella, large with pregnancy, tried to climb the rock with Cloe's bag. Cloe didn't move, she watched Shella stumble dangerously, but she didn't move. Finally Shella looked up. "Cloe I know you're, Cloe please, this is dangerous. We're friends Cloe. You can stay."  
Cloe stood. "Shella it's not that easy!"  
"I know, but there are a lot of guys here. They all want to get to know you."  
Cloe laughed at this. "No thanks go back to your husband Shella. Just leave my stuff there."  
Shella stared at Cloe in awe. Nodding she laid the sack down and climbed carefully down the rocks.  
Once Shella was gone Cloe grabbed her sack. She was out of here. She was going home.  
Months passed; several months, and they weren't easy for Cloe. Of coarse she was welcomed back with opened arms, she was family and they loved her. When asked about Ved she said she never saw him and that she wished she had. It was late in the morning and a shrill high pitched scream could be heard through out the Mall. Some of the Mallrats sat in the café. As another pain ridden scream sounded they looked at each other; everyone was pale with anxiety. After a few moments Salene entered. She wore a look of relief. "It was a difficult birth, but he's here and Cloe is ok." The color rushed back into everyone's faces as they stood to go see the newborn.  
In Cloe's room everyone watched as Trudy handed the tiny infant to it's mother. Cloe stared at the baby as if it was a foreign object and then in a flood of emotion she burst into tears and mumbled. "It looks like him."  
No one knew exactly who "him" was, and most labeled Cloe as a victim. Trudy took this as a sign to leave and ushered everyone out of the door. Cloe looked up quickly. "Jay," she said her voice raspy from screaming.  
He turned a bit surprised at being called out. "Yes."  
"Jay I lied."  
"Cloe, its ok, don't worry about it." Jay remained calm not wanting to upset her further.  
"Oh Jay, please..." She held out the baby, "look at him."  
Jay took the baby in his arms. Cloe watched as he gently held him. She watched the expression on his faced furrowed in concentration as he rubbed the soft baby's cheeks. Cloe hung there deep in suspense until he finally showed expression. His eyebrows lifted, "Ved."  
He looked at Cloe as she nodded tears welling in her eyes, the tears she couldn't cry on the rocks. "He wouldn't come back. He wouldn't love me."  
Jay placed the baby in a nearby bassinette and sat on the bed pulling Cloe close to calm her as she repeated the last sentence again and again. "Shh...Cloe listen to me your baby won't grow to be like Ved. Cloe your baby will love you no matter what. He will always love you."  
Cloe listened to these words play in her head. Would her baby love her? Was the bond between mother and child stronger then anything? She would just have to wait and see.  
  
The End 


End file.
